Wamil
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: "Kau terlalu merisaukan apa yang belum terjadi, Hyung."/ "Hanya saja, aku sudah terlalu tahu bagaimana sifatmu, jadi sulit percaya saat kau mengatakan baik-baik saja, tapi kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya."/ "...Sampaikan salamku pada Leeteuk Hyung, ne? Hwaiting, Hyung :*"


**Genre : Brothership dan Romance**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Ryeowook, Yesung, Leeteuk, Kangin and other Member.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Kau terlalu merisaukan apa yang belum terjadi, Hyung."/ "Hanya saja, aku sudah terlalu tahu bagaimana sifatmu, jadi sulit percaya saat kau mengatakan baik-baik saja, tapi kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya."/ "..._Sampaikan salamku pada Leeteuk Hyung, ne? Hwaiting, Hyung :*"_

Mencoba membuat FF yang sedikit dibumbui romance. Yang kayaknya sih gagal. Sebenernya ga pede post FF ini, takut jelek dan ga memuaskan. Tapi, kalo ga dicoba, ga akan tahu dimana kurangnya, kan? Selamat membaca, Chingu.

Wamil

Tahun 2013 sudah bergulir. Hari demi hari di tahun ini telah terlewati. Tanpa terasa bulan Januari sudah akan berlalu. Meninggalkan banyak kejadian yang akan menjadi kenangan di bulan pertama tahun 2013 ini. Baik itu kenangan yang manis maupun kenangan yang pahit.

Di sebuah Cafe yang belum terlalu lama ini berdiri, terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah menatap ke sebuah kalender yang ada di mejanya. Ia terlihat menghela nafas. Entah kenapa, melihat angka 2013 yang tertera di kalender itu, memunculkan sedikit rasa tak suka pada dirinya. Tidak. Ia sama sekali tak ingin menentang apa yang sudah menjadi ketentuan dari Pencipta semua alam semesta ini. Hanya saja, di tahun ini ada sebuah kenyataan yang begitu berat untuknya.

"Kau tidak bosan menatap kalender itu setiap hari, Hyung? Berapa kalipun kau lihat, angka yang tertera pada kalender itutak akan berubah," sesosok namja imut muncul di ruangan yang ditempati namja tampan tadi.

"Apa kau juga tak bosan terus menerus mengusikku, Kim Jongjin? Berhenti menggangguku," ucap namja tampan tadi sedikit kesal.

"Aish, ternyata seorang Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung Super Junior begitu sensitif," balas Jongjin, namja imut tadi yang juga merupakan adik dari Yesung, namja tampan yang tadi melihat ke arah kalender.

Pletak!

Sebuah jitakan sayang mendarat di kepala Jongjin.

"Sopan sekali kau memanggilku tanpa kata 'Hyung'."

Jongjin meringis kecil menerima jitakan dari Yesung. Tapi tak lama sebuah cengiran tak berdosa muncul menghiasi wajah imutnya. Membuat Yesung yang melihatnya berdecak sebal.

"Kau terlalu merisaukan apa yang belum terjadi, Hyung. Bukankah sejak awal kau sudah tahu hal ini pasti terjadi. Bukan hanya padamu, tapi juga member yang lain. Ah, kecuali Magnae kalian itu," Jongjin berucap serius.

Yesung tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Jongjin. Apa yang dikatakan Jongjin benar. Sangat benar. Dirinya dan semua member Super Junior lainnya sudah sangat tahu, suatu saat nanti, mereka semua akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang dialami semua namja di Korea Selatan. Hanya saja, ketika waktu untuknya tiba, Yesung merasa tak siap. Tak siap meninggalkan lautan Sapphire Blue yang begitu memanjakan matanya.

"Hanya dua tahun, Hyung. Bukan waktu yang lama, kan?"

"Tapi juga bukan waktu yang sebentar," Yesung bergumam lirih.

Jongjin tersenyum kecil melihat Hyung satu-satunya ituterlihat tak bersemangat. Sangat berbeda dengan Yesung yang biasanya.

"Kau ini, Hyung. Bukankah beberapa bulan lalu, saat Leeteuk Hyung akan pergi menjalani wamil, kau yang meyakinkan dongsaengdeulmu kalau waktu dua tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang lama. Lalu kenapa saat ini kau membuat seolah-olah waktu dua tahun itu seperti waktu berabad-abad yang harus kau lalui," Jongjin berucap sambil terkekeh kecil.

Yesung melirik sebal ke arah Jongjin. Ingin rasanya ia kembali melayangkan sebuah jitakan sayang pada satu-satunya namdongsaengnya itu. Dan sepertinya, Jongjin memiliki naluri ke arah sana. Ia pun segera meninggalkan Yesung di ruangannya, menghindari amukan dari Yesung.

"Aish, anak itu," Yesung bergumam begitu Jongjin tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangannya.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya di waktu yang berdekatan, Yesung terlihat menghela nafas. Berusaha mengurangi risau yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Mungkin ini yang Leeteuk Hyung rasakan kemarin. Rasanya sungguh berat meninggalkan lautan Sapphire Blue yang sudah 7 tahun ini menemani. Aish, Kim Jong woon, berhentilah berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Saat ini kau adalah member tertua, kau harus bisa berfikir jernih. Jangan malah bertingkah konyol seperti ini."

Setelah menarik nafas sekali lagi, Yesung memutuskan untuk meninggalkan cafe nya dan beranjak menuju apartementnya.

TeukYeWook

"Hyung terlihat kurang bersemangat. Waeyo?"

Saat ini Super Junior KRY tengah melakukan latihan vocal untuk persiapan konser mereka di Jepang beberapa hari lagi. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook yang tengah menatapnya intens. Sebuah senyuman tersemat di wajah tampannya.

"Aniyo, Wookie, gwaenchana," Yesung berucap sambil mengusap lembut rambut Ryeowook.

"Jinjayo?"

Kini Yesung terkekeh kecil mendengar nada tak percaya yang terdengar dari suara tenor milik Ryeowook.

"Ne, Chagi, apa kau tak percaya padaku saat ini?" Yesung menunjukkan wajah memelas andalannya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas pasrah. Yesung hampir sama dengan Leeteuk. Tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, hal itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagi semua member Super Junior.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin percaya padamu, Hyung. Hanya saja, aku sudah terlalu tahu bagaimana sifatmu, jadi sulit percaya saat kau mengatakan baik-baik saja, tapi kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya."

Yesung tersenyum kecil. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ryeowook dan mencium lembut kening namja imut di hadapannya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Chagi. Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja," Yesung kembali mencoba meyakinkan Ryeowook.

"Ne, ne, arraseo, Hyung," Ryeowook berucap sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yesung terkekeh melihat Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat Yesung gemas dan mengecup bibir mungil itu sekilas.

"Hentikan melakukan pouty seperti itu jika kau tak ingin aku kembali menciummu."

BLUSH!

Wajah Ryeowook langsung merona karena perlakuan Yesung. Belum lagi ucapan Yesung barusan, membuat wajah Ryeowook semakin merona. Ia pun langsung menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi rona merah itu dari Yesung yang kini tengah terkikik geli. Tak lama, Yesung menarik Ryeowook ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau terlihat semakin manis ketika merona seperti ini, Chagi," bisik Yesung tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memukul pelan dada bidang Yesung. Salah satu tempat ternyaman untuknya. Yang mampu membuatnya tenang.

"Berhenti membuatku malu, Hyung," protes Ryeowook.

Yesung kembali terkekeh kecil. Ia dapat membayangkan saat ini lagi-lagi Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya sebagai bentuk protes. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya untuk dapat melihat wajah Ryeowook. Dan dugaannya tepat. Dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya, Yesung kembali mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menutup bibirnya secara refleks setelah Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya. Lagi-lagi rona merah menjalari wajah imut Ryeowook. Membuat Yesung semakin gemas melihatnya. Ia pun mengacak sayang rambut Ryeowook.

"Hyung, kenapa kau menciumku?"

Yesung tertawa lepas mendengar pertanyaan polos dari namja imut di hadapannya ini. Dongsaeng kesayangannya sekaligus namjachingu nya. Ryeowook kembali mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar tawa Yesung.

"Kau ingin ku cium lagi, Chagi? Hentikan pouty mu itu. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menghentikan berpouty ria."

Ryeowook langsung menghentikan aegyo nya yang sebenarnya spontan itu. Ia mendelik kesal pada Yesung. Sekaligus malu. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Yesung berhasil mencuri dua ciuman darinya.

"Yesung Hyung pervert!" jerit Ryeowook sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yesung. Masih dengan wajahnya yang merona.

Yesung hanya tertawa melihat sikap Ryeowook. Menggoda Ryeowook adalah hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Membuatnya sejenak melupakan kerisauan yang sedang ia rasakan beberapa hari ini.

TeukYeWook

Sesosok namja berwajah lembut terlihat tengah memandang langit-langit ruangan yang sejak 3 bulan ini ia tempati. Entah kenapa, sejak pagi tadi, ia mendadak merasa risau. Seperti ada yang mengganggu fikirannya. Tapi ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu.

Namja itu terlihat menarik nafasnya. Berusaha mengurangi kerisauan yang ia rasakan, tapi tetap saja, semua kerisauan itu seperti enggan pergi dari benaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mencoba menghiraukan risau itu dan berfikir dengan tenang. Tak lama, ia kembali membuka matanya dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menghubungi mereka. Kalau begini terus, aku tak akan pernah bisa tenang."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, namja tadi meraih ponselnya yang terletak di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Dengan sedikit tak sabar, ia mencari nama kontak salah satu dongsaengnya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya terdiam mendengar nada sambung. Namun setelah lebih dari 10 detik tak ada tanda-tanda telpon itu akan terjawab, ia mulai merasa sedikit kecewa. Ia melirik jam yang ada di meja nakasnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Ia mendesah kecewa. Baru saja tangannya bergerak untuk mengakhiri sambungan telpon itu, sebuah suara terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Yeoboseyo, Hyung."

Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah lembutnya. Ternyata orang yang ia hubungi masih terjaga. Sebuah keberuntungan untuknya.

"Ah, mianhae aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, Kanginie."

Terdengar suara tawa pelan dari seberang sana. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Aku dan yang lain juga baru sampai dorm. Waeyo, Hyung? Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Namja tadi tersenyum lembut mendengar perhatian yang ditunjukkan Kangin, namja yng ia hubungi.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Kanginie. Apa saja kegiatan kalian hari ini? Kenapa kalian pulang sampai selarut ini?"

"Aish, kau selalu saja seperti itu, Hyung. Dan apakah kau sudah lupa kalau jadwal kita pasti selalu berakhir menjelang larut malam. Kami hari ini hanya sedikit latihan dan perform di KBS. Lalu, tujuanmu menghubungiku saat ini apa, Hyung? Hanya ingin menanyakan jadwal kami saja?" Kangin kembali ke topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, itu. Aku hanya merasa sedikit resah sejak pagi tadi. Dan entahlah, aku selalu terfikirkan kalian disana. Tidak ada yang terjadi, kan?"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah berubah, Chagi? Selalu saja mengkhawatirkan kami. Untuk saat ini, percayalah pada kami. Kami semua baik-baik saja disini. Tak ada yang perlu kau risaukan."

Leeteuk, namja berwajah lembut tadi menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia mengerti. Amat sangat mengerti kalau semua dongsaengnya, terutama Kangin, tak ingin ia sampai jatuh sakit karena terlalu memikirkan mereka. Ia sendiri juga tak ingin membuat dongsaengdeulnya khawatir. Hanya saja, tinggal bersama dalam satu atap untuk waktu yang cukup lama, membuat Leeteuk lebih sensitif dengan keadaan dongsaengnya.

"Wookie, apa kau tahu kenapa Yesung Hyung tak terlihat semangat hari ini?"

Leeteuk terdiam begitu telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara Donghae di seberang sana.

"Iya, Yesung Hyung terlihat tidak terlalu fokus. Beberapa kali Yesung Hyung miss dengan dance kita. Untungnya tidak terlalu mencolok, jadi ELF mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Kalaupun sadar, mungkin mereka hanya menganggap itu sebagai kesalahan biasa," Eunhyuk terdengar menambahkan pendapat Donghae.

"Hyung? Gwaenchana?"

Leeteuk terkesiap mendengar suara Kangin.

"Ada apa dengan Yesung, Kanginie?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk dapat mendengar tarikan nafas Kangin yang terdengar berat. Sepertinya memang terjadi sesuatu. Dan itu yang membuatnya resah seharian ini.

"Gwaenchana, Hyung. Tidak ada apapun pada Yesung Hyung."

"Kau ingin membohongiku, Kanginie? Jelas-jelas aku dengar Donghae dan Eunhyuk tadi menanyakan Yesung."

TeukYeWook

"Kau ingin membohongiku, Kanginie? Jelas-jelas aku dengar Donghae dan Eunhyuk tadi menanyakan Yesung."

Kangin terlihat memijat pelipisnya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana sikap namjachingunya ini. Bukan Kangin tidak ingin menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi di dorm, hanya saja Kangin tak ingin Leeteuk cemas.

"Baiklah, aku akan menanyakan langsung hal ini pada Yesung. Mianhae aku sudah mengganggu waktumu, Kanginie. Annyeong!"

"Hyung! Leeteuk Hyung! Aish, kenapa ia sama sekali tidak berubah," Kangin menggerutu mendapati sambungan telponnya dan Leeteuk terputus.

Enam member Super Junior yang masih ada di ruang tengah dorm lantai 11 memandang penuh tanya ke arah Kangin saat mendengar Kangin menyebutkan nama Leeteuk.

"Waeyo, Hyung? Kau bertengkar dengan Leeteuk Hyung?" Donghae tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya saat mendengar nama Hyung kesayangannya itu disebut Kangin.

Kangin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Dua orang yang tanpa sengaja membuat Angel nya seperti tadi. Tapi tak mungkin juga ia memarahi mereka berdua. Toh, itu mereka lakukan secara tidak sengaja.

"Aniyo, aku tidak bertengkar dengan Leeteuk Hyung, Hae. Leeteuk Hyung hanya menanyakan keadaan kita. Dan saat tak sengaja mendengar suaramu dan Hyukkie, Leeteuk Hyung menanyakan soal Yesung Hyung dan berencana untuk menghubungi Yesung Hyung," jelas Kangin.

"Ah, jadi tadi Leeteuk Hyung menghubungimu, Hyung?"

"Ne, kalian tahu, kan, Leeteuk Hyung begitu sensitif dengan keadaan kita disini. Wookie, apa kau tidak tahu ada apa dengan Yesung Hyung?"

Pandangan seluruh member terarah pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook sendiri menghela nafas melihat pandangan semua orang terarah padanya. Karena ia sendiri pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada namjachingunya itu.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Hyung. Kalian kan tahu, Yesung Hyung dan Leeteuk Hyung itu hampir sama. Lebih suka memperhatikan dari pada dikhawatirkan. Lebih suka menjadi tempat bercerita daripada menceritakan apa yang ia rasakan."

"Kau tidak berusaha menanyakannya, Wookie?"

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin sendu.

"Sudah, Hyung. Berkali-kali. Tapi Yesung Hyung selalu berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Donghae mengusap lembut pundak Ryeowook. Berusaha menenangkan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Sudahlah,kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok. Ini sudah sangat larut. Kembalilah ke kamar masing-masing dan lekas tidur. Kau juga, Kyu, jangan memainkan PSP mu itu. Atau kau akan melihat PSP mu besok ada di tempat pembuangan sampah."

Mereka semua menuruti titah dari Appa Super Junior itu. Walaupun Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit cemberut mendengar ancaman Kangin tadi.

TeukYeWook

"Kau terlihat gelisah sejak kemarin, Jung Soo Hyung. Waeyo?"

Leeteuk tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari rekannya itu.

"Gwaenchana, Youngjoon-ah."

"Jinjayo?"

Leeteuk mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tidak mungkin kan dia menceritakan kegelisahannya itu pada namja bernama Kim Youngjoon itu? Malam tadi ia memang mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Yesung. Selain karena sudah terlalu larut, ia juga tak ingin membuat Yesung semakin terbebani dengan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan meluncur darinya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Yesung menghubunginya. Walau kemungkinan itu sangat kecil. Mengingat Yesung dan dirinya satu tipe. Sama-sama tak suka membuat orang lain khawatir.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan rekan-rekanmu di Super Junior, ya, Hyung? Apa kau mengkhawatirkan mereka?"

Leeteuk menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Youngjoon itu. Kemudian, angelic smile nya kembali terkembang.

"Aku... Aku hanya merindukan mereka."

Ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong, kan? Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Leeteuk memang sangat merindukan semua dongsaengnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan mereka, ya, Hyung? Sungguh beruntung mereka memiliki Leader sebaik dirimu. Kau terlihat menyayangi mereka seperti adikmu sendiri."

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Youngjoon. Sebagian dari hatinya menolak kalimat yang dilontarkan Youngjoon itu. Ia memang sudah menganggap semua member Super Junior sebagai adiknya sendiri. Tapi Leader yang baik? Entah kenapa, Leeteuk selalu merasa kalimat itu kurang tepat untuknya.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mencoba mengusir pikiran aneh yang mendadak muncul di otaknya. Kalau semua dongsaengnya tahu ia berfikir seperti itu, dapat dijamin, hidup Leeteuk tidak akan tenang. Karena satu per stu dongsaengnya itu pasti akan memberi ceramah panjang lebar untuknya.

"Ayo, Jung Soo Hyung, waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis."

Leeteuk mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Youngjoon yang beberapa langkah di depannya.

TeukYeWook

"Hyung, apa Leeteuk Hyung menghubungimu malam tadi?"

Ryeowook yang kebetulan siang ini tak ada jadwal, mengunjungi Yesung di Mouse and Rabbit. Kebetulan Yesung juga tak ada jadwal hari ini.

"Leeteuk Hyung? Aniyo. Sampai sekarang, rasanya tak ada telpon atau yang lainnya dari Leeteuk Hyung. Waeyo?"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Ia memilih mengedarkan pandangannya pada arsitektur cafe baru Yesung itu. Arsitektur yang dipilih Yesung untuk Mouse and Rabbit memang terbilang cukup unik. Membuat Ryeowook berdecak kagum melihatnya.

Yesung yang masih tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook tentang Leeteuk tadi, memegang bahu Ryeowook dan menghadapkan namja imut itu padanya.

"Chagi, ada apa?"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung malas. Ia melepaskan tangan Yesung yang ada di kedua bahunya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yesung. Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook berjalan menuju ruangan staff, segera mengikutinya.

"Wookie, waeyo? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Hyung. Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat berbeda belakangan ini, Hyung. Kau tidak seperti Yesung Hyung yang aku kenal. Kau yang biasanya selalu menyemangati kami, kini malah tidak bersemangat. Kau yang biasanya selalu memberikan senyum tulusmu untuk kami ataupun ELF, kini terlihat memaksakan senyummu. Sebenarnya ada apa, Hyung? Tidak bisakah kau membagi sedikit bebanmu padaku? Aku ini namjachingumu, Hyung. Apa itu sama sekali tak memiliki arti untukmu?"

Suara Ryeowook semakin lama semakin lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi matanya yang telah dipenuhi oleh liquid bening yang siap meluncur.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae," Yesung berucap tak kalah lirihnya.

Ryeowook terlihat menarik nafas. Menstabilkan emosinya yang sempat tersulut tadi. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya. Dan tepat pada saat itu juga, Yesung merutuki kebodohannya yang telah membuat namja yang amat ia cintai ini meneteskan air mata.

"Kau tahu, Hyung, selama beberapa hari ini aku begitu mencemaskanmu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku takut kau jatuh sakit karena selalu memendam masalahmu sendiri. Aku ingin kau membagi juga bebanmu padaku, Hyung. Aku ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti untukmu. Aku..."

Yesung terpaksa menghentikan ucapan Ryeowook dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang sangat lembut. Sarat dengan cinta yang Yesung miliki untuk Ryeowook. Yesung sunguh tak sanggup mendengar suara parau Ryeowook. Suara yang bercampur dengan isakannya itu membuat Yesung ingin memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Mianhae, Chagi, jeongmal mianhae," Yesung berucap begitu tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Ia langsung membawa Ryeowook ke dalam dekapannya. Mencoba menenangkan namjanya itu. Memberi kehangatan untuk Ryeowook-nya.

"Uljima, Chagi. Aku sungguh tak sanggup melihat air matamu," bisik Yesung.

Yesung semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Berusaha menebus kesalahannya yang telah membuat Ryeowook menangis. Setelah beberapa saat, tak terdengar lagi isakan Ryeowook. Yesung pun melepas pelukannya. Ia menangkup wajah Ryeowook dan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi tirus milik Ryeowook.

"Mianhae sudah membuatmu menangis, Chagi. Sungguh, kau sangat berarti untukku. Hanya saja aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir," jelas Yesung.

"Justru jika kau bersikap seperti ini, itu lebih membuatku khawatir, Hyung," jawab Ryeowook dengan suara parau.

"Aku... Aku hanya ... aku hanya merasa takut, Wookie. Aku sendiri tak mengerti. Aku merasa terlalu kekanakan."

Ryeowook meenggenggam tangan Yesung lembut. Mencoba memberi kekuatan pada orang yang sangat berarti untuknya itu. Meyakinkan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut, Hyung?" tanya Ryeowook lembut.

"Aku ... aku tak siap menyusul Leeteuk Hyung. Sangat kekanakan, bukan?" Yesung tersenyum meremehkan dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut.

"Itu sangat wajar, Hyung. Bukankah itu artinya kau sangat menyayangi kami. Kau sangat menyayangi ELF. Lagipula, Leeteuk Hyung juga merasakan hal yang sama sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kita, kan? Hanya dua tahun, Hyung. Tidak akan terasa lama," Ryeowook mencoba memberi pengertian.

Yesung tersenyum lembut pada Ryeowook.

"Gomawo, Chagi."

"Ne, Hyung. Ah, tapi sepertinya Leeteuk Hyung juga merasakan keresahanmu, Hyung."

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun menceritakan kejadian malam tadi, sepulang mereka dari kegiatan mereka kemarin. Mendengar hal itu, Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Setelah membuat Ryeowook dan member lain khawatir, kini ia malah membuat Hyung yang amat ia hormati itu cemas.

"Aish, Paboya Kim Jong Woon! Kenapa kau malah membuat Leeteuk Hyung khawatir. Aku akan menghubungi Leeteuk Hyung nanti. Kau tenang saja, Chagi."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia kembali melesakkan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan hangat Yesung. Yesung terkekeh geli melihat sikap manja Ryeowook. Dengan perlahan, ia membalas dekapan Ryeowook serta mengusap rambut Ryeowook lembut.

TeukYeWook

Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak ingin berbaik hati pada Yesung. Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak percakapannya dengan Ryeowook waktu itu. Tapi ia sama sekali belum memiliki kesempatan untuk menghubungi Leeteuk. Hal itu membuatnya cemas. Dan tentu saja membuat member lain dibuat bingung dengan sikap Yesung yang selalu uring-uringan. Kecuali Ryeowook tentunya. Ia beberapa kali mencoba menenangkan namjachingunya itu.

"Aku tak ingin membuat Leeteuk Hyung makin khawatir, Wookie. Leeteuk Hyung tidak menghubungiku pasti karena tak ingin membuatku terbebani. Ia pasti menungguku menghubunginya. Tapi kenapa jadwal kita selalu padat seperti ini."

Ryeowook mengusap lembut tangan Yesung. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Bukankah besok Hyung memiliki waktu kosong selama 3 jam? Hyung bisa menemui Leeteuk Hyung, kan? Kebetulan besok kita ada jadwal di dekat camp militer Leeteuk Hyung. Daripada hanya bicara lewat telpon, bukankah lebih baik Hyung bertemu langsung dengan Leeteuk Hyung."

Yesung tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan Ryeowook. Kali ini ia mengakui ke-babo-an-nya. Melupakan hal yang sebenarnya sepele seperti itu.

"Gomawo, Chagi. Maukah kau menemaniku besok?"

"Aku sangat ingin, Hyung, tapi jadwalku besok padat sejak pagi hari. Mianhae," sesal Ryeowook.

"Gwaenchana, Chagi, besok aku akan menemui Leeteuk Hyung. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau langsung istirahat sekarang. Aku tak ingin kau lelah dan jatuh sakit. Aku akan kembali ke apartement. Sampai bertemu besok, Chagi. Jaljayo, mimpikan aku, ne?"

Yesung pamit pada Ryeowook setelah mengecup kening dan bibir Ryeowook sekilas. Ryeowook sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari namjachingunya itu. Setelah memastikan Yesung tak terlihat oleh pandangan matanya, Ryeowook bergegas masuk ke dalam dorm dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

TeukYeWook

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan oleh Yesung, sebelum memenuhi jadwalnya bersama Super Junior, ia pergi menemui Leeteuk di camp militernya. Karena tak ingin member lain mendengar semua keluh kesah dan kekhawatirannya, dengan sangat terpaksa Yesung pergi seorang diri menemui Leeteuk.

Saat ini, Yesung sudah berdiri di depan camp tempat Leeteuk menjalani kewajibannya selama dua tahun ke depan. Tempat yang mungkin juga akan ia huni dua tahun nanti. Saat Yesung akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pos penjagaan, ponsel di saku mantel yang ia kenakan bergetar pelan. Ia merogoh ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan singkat dari belahan jiwanya.

"_Hyung, kau sudah sampai di camp Leeteuk Hyung? Sampaikan salamku pada Leeteuk Hyung, ne? Hwaiting, Hyung :*"_

Yesung tersenyum membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Ryeowook itu. Dengan segera ia membalas pesan tersebut dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pos penjagaan di depan gerbang masuk camp.

"Annyeonghaseyo, bisakah saya bertemu dengan Park Jung Soo?"

Petugas jaga itu melihat ke arah Yesung.

"Nuguya?"

"Ah, aku Kim Jong Woon, dongsaeng dari Park Jung Soo," jelas Yesung.

"Aku akan memanggilkan orang yang kau cari. Kau bisa menunggunya di ruangan yang ada disana," ucap petugas jaga itu sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kamsahamnida," Yesung membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menuju ruangan yang ditunjuk tadi.

Tidak sampai 10 menit, orang yang ia tunggu telah berada di depannya. Yesung tersenyum melihat wajah Hyung Malaikatnya yang sudah 3 bulan ini tak ia temui secara langsung.

"Yesung, kau kemari?"

"Annyeong, Hyung. Ne, ini aku, Hyung. Ianhae tak sempat mengabarimu dan hanya datang seorang diri," ucap Yesung.

Leeteuk tak langsung menjawab. Ia memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang ada di hadapan Yesung.

"Gwaenchana, aku mengerti. Jadwal kalian pasti sangat padat. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini, Sungie?"

Yesung mengusap tengkuknya. Tiba-tiba merasa gugup mengingat tujuannya datang menemui Leeteuk.

"Waeyo, Sungie? Mengapa kau terlihat gugup seperti itu? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin Hyung mengkhawatirkanku. Wookie bilang, Hyung sempat menanyakan keadaanku pada Kangin-ah beberapa hari lalu," Yesung berucap pelan.

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut.

"Aku memang menanyakanmu. Saat aku menghubungi Kangin-ah, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar ucapan Hae dan Hyukkie tentang kau yang terlihat kurang semangat. Awalnya aku ingin langsung menghubungimu. Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, sepertinya itu bukan pilihan yang bagus. Jadi, aku menunggu kau yang menghubungiku. Tak kusangka, aku harus menunggu sampai 3 hari dan kau datang langsung ke sini, bukan menghubungiku lewat telpon."

"Mianhae, Hyung, jadwalku sejak tiga hari ini sangat padat. Sebenarnya sejak aku mendengar kau menanyakanku, aku sudah berniat untuk segera menghubungimu, tapi benar-benar tak ada waktu."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu kehilangan semangatmu? Kau bertengkar dengan Wookie?"

Yesung tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Hyungnya itu. Bertengkar dengan Ryeowookmemang salah satu yang bisa membuat moodnya jatuh ke tingkat terbawah. Dan sepertnya Leeteuk sangat tahu hal itu.

"Aniyo, Hyung. Kalau aku bertengkar dengan Wookie, tidak mungkin Wookie memberitahuku kau menanyakanku."

Leeteuk mengangguk. Ia lupa fakta yang disebutkan Yesung tadi. Leeteuk hanya memandang Yesung, tak berniat membuka pemmbicaraan. Menunggu Yesung yang mengatakan alasannya kehilangan semangat.

"Mianhae sudah membuatmu khawatir, Hyung," mulai Yesung.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan menggeleng. Melihat hal itu, Yesung tersenyum kecil.

"Sebenarnya, saat Hyung mendengar apa yang dikatakan duo EunHae itu, aku memang sedang berada dalam mood yang tidak bagus. Aku ... saat itu aku merasa takut, Hyung. Aku tahu, ini konyol, hanya saja, perasaan itu enggan pergi. Malah semakin membuatku resah."

Leeteuk mendengarkan perkataan Yesung dengan sangat baik. Sama sekali tak berniat menyela pembicaraan dongsaengnya itu. Tapi saat melihat Yesung tak melanjutkan ucapannya, Leeteuk pun angkat bicara.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut, Sungie?"

Yesung menghela nafas. Mendadak apa yang ia rasakan beberapa hari lalu, yang sempat terlupakan saat ia mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook tempo hari, kembali muncul.

"Entahlah, Hyung. Aku tahu, satu persatu dari kita semua pasti akan mengalami hal ini. Hanya saja, ketika saat itu datang untukku, aku rasanya belum siap."

Leeteuk sedikit menegrutkan keningnya mendengar penuturan Yesung. Belum dapat menangkap maksud ucapan dongsaengnya itu. Tapi tak lama, Leeteuk mulai mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tak siap meninggalkan ELF?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat konyol. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berfikir begitu kekanakan. Dan sikapnya yang kekanakan itu membuat Hyung di hadapannya dan dongsaengnya khawatir padanya.

"Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang merasakan hal seperti itu. Tak siap meninggalkan ELF walau hanya untuk dua tahun. Itu bukanlah suatu hal yang salah, Sungie. Justru jika kau tak merasa berat meninggalkan ELF, itu yang perlu dipertanyakan. Hanya saja, jangan sampai perasaan itu membuatmu justru mengecewakan ELF."

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Tak mengerti maksud Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang mengerti kalau Yesung belum paham akan kata-katanya, tersenyum kecil sebelum menjelaskan.

"Kau tahu, kan kalau ELF sangat memperhatikan kita. Sedetail mungkin. Setiap ada yang berbeda dari kita, ELF pasti bisa mengetahuinya. Dan sikap yang kau tunjukkan itu, bisa membuat ELF kecewa, Sungie. Atau mungkin mereka akan sedih dan khawatir karena berfikir ada yang sedang membebanimu."

Yesung tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan Leeteuk. Benar yang dikatakan Leeteuk. Sikapnya ini pasti membuat ELF memikirkan banyak kemungkinan.

"Lagipula, kau hanya akan meninggalkan ELF selama dua tahun, Sungie. Itu tak akan terasa lama. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu sebelum aku resmi masuk ke camp militer ini."

"Ternyata memang tak semudah saat mengucapkannya, Hyung. Ketika aku yang harus berada di sisimu, sepertinya dua tahun terasa berabad-abad."

Terdengar tawa khas Leeteuk di ruangan itu. Perumpamaan yang diucapkan Yesung terkesan terlalu hiperbola untuknya.

"Kau terlalu mendramatisirnya, Sungie. Yang perlu kau ingat, walaupun kau tak bisa menghibur ELF secara langsung ketika kau harus menjalani kewajibanmu ini, tapi percayalah, kau selalu ada di hati ELF, terutama Clouds. Begitu juga dengan mereka. Mereka akan selalu ada di Super Junior dan ELF itu sama dengan satu. Jalani kewajibanmu ini sebaik mungkin. Buat ELF dan Clouds bangga dan semakin sayang padamu."

Yesung tersenyum. Hatinya saat ini benar-benar terasa tenang. Rasanya semua beban yang menghimpitnya terangkat sudah. Memang, bicara dengan Leeteuk adalah hal yang paling tepat dilakukan saat merasa tertekan.

"Gomawo, Hyung. Jeongmal gomawo."

"Ne, cheonmaneyo, Sungie. Lain kali, kau bisa langsung menghubungiku jika ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu. Yaksok?"

"Ne, Hyung. Yaksok."

"Baiklah, sekarang aku juga sudah tenang. Apa kegiatanmu setelah ini?"

Yesung melihat jamnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

"Satu jam lagi kami akan perform tidak jauh dari sini, Hyung. Dan sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Ah, ya, Wookie menitipkan salam untukmu, Hyung. Sebenarnya ia ingin ikut, tapi jadwalnya sangat padat hari ini."

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya dan juga member lain, ne? Aku sangat merindukan kalian."

"Ne, Hyung, pasti aku sampaikan. Gomawo atas waktunya, Hyung. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan, Sungie."

Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Leeteuk. Ia pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut melihat kepergian Yesung. Satu hal sudah bisa ia atasi. Semoga saja, keesokan hari, tak ada lagi terjadi hal seperti ini.

"_Aku percaya padamu, Sungie. Kau adalah dongsaengku yang bersikap paling dewasa. Aku yakin, kau bisa mengatasi semua masalahmu."_

~Fin~

Yogyakarta, 26 Januari 2013

Dengan perjuangan dan berbagai godaan, akhirnya FF ini selesai juga. Dibuat sambil dengerin Promise You – KRY, bikin senyum2 ga jelas. Ditunggu RnR nya, Chingu. Gomawo ^^


End file.
